The present disclosure relates to data analysis, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for dynamic data processing for collaborative events.
Advancements in technology allow people to remain connected to a network without necessarily having to remain in an office. Additionally, mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, may be used to navigate routes while traveling. In many situations, users may obtain information about a collaborative event, such as a meeting, while traveling and may use the information to navigate to the collaborative event. However, simply trying to navigate to the collaborative event may not be the optimal action in certain circumstances.